Daddy
by Mutianisa25
Summary: Jihoon bukanlah gadis naif & polos seperti yg orang" anggap . . Jihoon bahkan amat tau dengan situs yg sekarang sedang ia jelajahi "Datting with Daddy" . . Dan di situs inilah ia menemukan Daddynya seseorang yg akan memberikannya kucuran dana . . NB: ini Gs jadi burungnya jihoon akan berubah jadi lubang dan jihoon bakal punya gunung Thanks


Ahh..Daddy..."

Desahan jihoon terdengar memenuhi kamar ,disertai suara kecipak antara dua kulit yg saling bergesekan

"Ahh..Daddy...it so hurt Daddy..."

Guanlin seolah menjadi tuli ,karena bukan memelankan tempo gerakan ia malah semakin memasukkan kejantanannya dgn kasar cepat pada lubang sengama jihoon

"Ah..you're so tight baby..."

Guanlin menggeram nikmat merasakan sempitnya lubang jihoon yg seolah menelan habis kejantanannya,tanpa mempeduli keadaan gadis yg sekarang berada di bawah kungkungannya

Pipi tembam jihoon sudah penuh oleh lelehan airmata bekas cairan Guanlin dari klimak yg sebelumnya

Baju sang gadis yg terbuka seluruh kancingnya dengan payudara yg menyembul dr bra nya,dan rok jihoon tersingkap sampai perut

"Ahhh...Daddy...Akkuu~~ ..."

"Yes,baby keluarkanlah.."

Ucap Guanlin dengan sedikit melambatkan gerakannya,ia masih memiliki hati agar sang gadis dpt menikmati masa klimaknya

Guanlin dpt merasakan rasa hangat basah yg menyelimuti kejantanannya,ia tau bahwa jihoon baru saja mendapatkan orgasmenya

ia,memandang wajah lelah jihoon dari atas,rambut berantakan, mata yg menatapnya sayu, bibir mungil yg setengah terbuka,

Cantik itu yg ada dipikiran Guanlin saat ini

Guanlin sedikit merapikan poni di dahi jihoon disertai kecupan lembut di dahinya

Sebelum beralih pada cuping telingan sang gadis dan membisikkan

"ini blm selesai baby~~"

Guanlin kembali mengerakkan pinggulnya dan jihoon pun hanya bisa pasrah di bawah kungkungan sang daddy

"Aahhh~~Aahh~~faassteeer...Daaddyyy.."

Guanlin yang pertama bangun setelah malam melelahkan mereka,ia mengecek jam diatas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.Guanlin melirik seseorang yg tengah nyaman bermimpi didalam pelukannya.

Jihoon,terlihat manis saat tidur,tanpa sadar ia membawa tangannya utk menyentuh pipi halus sang gadis, turun ke bibir mungil seorang park jihoon yg selalu dpt membuat Guanlin lupa diri,dan berakhir di leher jenjang sang gadis yg penuh tanpa kepemilikan darinya

Merasakan tidurnya terganggu ,Jihoon pun membuka kedua manik kembarnya dengan perlahan

Tampan itulah yg dipikirkan oleh seorang Park Jihoon,

Lai Guanlin yg baru bangun tidur terlihat ratusan kali lebih tampan,rambut acak-acakan dengan tubuh polos yang tersenyum hangat menatapnya ,seolah menghantarkan rasa hangat nyaman di relung hatinya.

"Morning,Guan..."sapa jihoon sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya

"Morning too,Kak Jihoon..."

Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya kemana perginya panggilan Daddy Baby semalam , mereka memang sepakat bahwa panggilan itu hanya berlaku saat mereka sedang di ranjang,atau kasarnya sih saat mereka sedang bercumbu.

"Kak,bukannya hari ini kak Jihoon ada presentasi jam 9 ya?" ucap Guanlin sambil mengunjang sedikit tubuh jihoon yg kembali terlelap di dalam pelukannya

"aish,astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa" ucap Jihoon ,ia segera melepaskan pelukan guanlin dari tubuhnya

Namun sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari ranjang Guanlin kembali menarik tangan Jihoon hingga ia kembali jatuh ke atas ranjang,Jihoon menatap jengah pada Guanlin

"Apa lagi?aku bisa terlambat Guan"

"Morning kiss,kak"ucap Guanlin sambil memonyongkan sedikit bibirnya

Chup...

Dan Jihoon pun segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah yang memerah

Apakah kalian mulai bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa Guanlin selalu memanggil Jihoon dengan sebutan kakak,tenang saja mereka bukan saudara apalagi saudara kandung.

Park Jihoon memanglah lebih tua 2 tahun di atas Guanlin bahkan mereka adalah senior junior di universitas,

Kalau diingat masa dimana mereka memulai hubungan Sugaring mereka pasti akan sangat absurd,

Park Jihoon,mahasiswi jurusan seni tingkat akhir yang penuh dengan semangat segala pesona yg melekat padanya.

Entah antara usil atau berpikiran pendek ia mendaftar dirinya kesuatu blog online dimana blog tersebut berisi ttg "Dating with Daddy"

Jihoon,bukan mahasiswi yang polos dan naif ,ia tahu bahkan sangat paham dengan blog apa yang ia kunjungi saat ini,

Jihoon,tdk munafik ia menyadari untuk bertahan hidup di kota besar butuh biaya yg tdk bisa dibilang sedikit,belum lagi ditambah dengan perkembangan fashion gaya hidup,dimana bila kau tertinggal kau akan di kucilkan.

Jadi,disini lah ia sekarang di sebuah kamar hotel menunggu Daddynya ,seseorang yg telah memilihnya utk dibiaya i hidup segala kebutuhannya,

Jihoon,tdk pernah tau siapa orang yg akan menjadi Daddynya krna di bio orang tersebut hanya mencantumkan keterangan mencari seseorang yang mau menerima limpahan harta perhatiannya.

Ting..

Bel pintu kamar berbunyi,dan Jihoon segera berjalan kearah pintu ,setelah merapikan sedikit penampilannya.Wajah keterkejutan muncul saat Jihoon membuka pintunya,

"Kak Jihoon?"

"Guanlin?"

Betapa terkejutnya Jihoon,karena yg berada di depannya saat ini adalah Lai Guanlin,Mahasiswa semester 4 yang terkenal akan ketampanan kemisteriusannya

"Bolehkan aku masuk?" tanya Guanlin sepertinya Guanlin yg pertama kali sadar atas situasi yang mereka hadapi sekarang

Jihoon,mempersilahkan Guanlin masuk dan melihat Jihoon yang duduk diatas ranjang Guanlinpun mengikutinya.

mereka hanya terdiam menunggu salah satu untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi,Kau yang akan menjadi Daddy ku?"tanya sang gadis dengan sedikit pandangan tidak yakin kepada Guanlin

"Yap,mungkin bisa di bilang seperti itu " ucap Guanlin penuh kepercayadirian

"Tapi,bagaimana mungkin Guanlin,bahkan kau masih mahasiswa bagaimana kau bisa menjadi Sugar Daddy ku,tolong jangan bercanda" Jihoon seolah masih belum yakin bahwa yang akan menyokong kehidupannya setelah ini hanya lah seorang pemuda ingusan,

Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pesona seorang Guanlin tak dapat ditolak,tp ttp saja ia butuh seseorang yang mampu membiayai hidupnya.

"Memang ada aturan bahwa mahasiswa tdk boleh menjadi sugar daddy,tidak ada bukan.Bukankah syarat untuk menjadi seorang Sugar Daddy hanyalah bila kau memiliki uang yang melimpah,dan aku memenuhi syarar itu"

"Ok..Ok..aku percaya tp kenapa?"Jihoon kembali bertanya seolah masih banyak keraguan dalam dirinya

"Bukankan tugas seorang Baby itu memuaskan Daddynya bukan untuk terus bertanya?" ucap Guanlin dengan nada rendah terlihat jelas ia menahan amarahnya.

Seketika Jihoon menundukan kepalanya dan memandang apa saja asal bukan kedua iris hitam Guanlin yang saat ini berubah makin gelap.

Guanlin mengangkat wajah Jihoon mengunakan jemarinya,dan menbisikan sesuatu pada sang gadis

"Jadi,apakah baby siap melakukan tugasnya?"dengan suara yang rendah dan dalam.

Jihoon,memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata hitam Guanlin dan berujar lirih

"Yes,Daddy"

Guanlin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jihoon dan mulai mengecup bibir sang gadis.Awalnya mungkin hanya kecupan , lalu berlanjut pada lumatan-lumatan panas yg Guanlin berikan pada sang gadis,Jihoon pun tak mau tertinggal ia pun mulai berani membalas lumatan dari sang dominan,dengan tangan yang mengantung manis pada leher Guanlin.

Suara kecipak dan saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir Jihoon menjadi tanda bahwa keduanya benar-benar menikmati pertarungan lidah tersebut.

Guanlin mulai merasa sesak di bagian selatannya,ia segera merebahkan tubuh mungil jihoon di ranjang dan memenjarakannya di bawah kungkungannya,ia melepaskan tautan diantara mereka saat merasakan Jihoon mulai kehabisan nafas.

Guanlin beralih mengecupi leher jenjang sang gadis,saat sang gadis masih terengah-engah akibat ciuman mereka,mulanya Guanlin hanya mengecup namun berlanjut dengan mengigit dan menghisap kuat leher sang gadis ,tangannya pun tak tinggal diam ikut menjelajahi dan meraba tubuh berisi Jihoon hingga sang gadis meneluarkan desahannya,

"Ahh.." desahan jihoon tak dapat ia tahan lagi saat merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya.

Guanlin mengeluarkan smirknya ,ia bangga pada dirinya karena mampu membuat seorang Park Jihoon mendesah nikmat dibawah kuasanya.

Desahan Jihoon terdengar merdu ditelinga Guanlin,mendorong dirinya untuk semakin membuat sang gadis mendesah keras

Guanlin mulai berani membuka seluruh kancing pada kemeja Jihoon,Guanlin kagum dengan tubuh Jihoon,walaupun tampak mungil ternyata tersimpah sepasang payudara yang bisa dibilang cukup besar terbukti dgn menyembulnya dari balik bra sang gadis,ditambah lagi pinggang yang ramping dan kulit yang putih bersih serta lembut .

Guanlin mengecup payudara Jihoon yang menyembul dari balik branya,diikuti dengan tangannya menjalar kebelakang pungung sang gadis berusaha melepas tautan bra tersebut.Setelah berhasil ia tak menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk segera melepas seluruh pakai yang melekat pada tubuh sang gadis.

Jihoon tampak merona saat melihat Guanlin yang sedang memberhatikan payudaranya,ia dengan refleks segera menutupnya dengan lengannya.

Guanlin menatap Jihoon sejenak dan menyingkirkan lengan yang menutupi payudara sang gadis dengan lembut.

"Tak perlu di sembunyikan dia tampak menakjubkan Baby" ucap Guanlin dengan suara yang rendah dan dalam,yang mau tak mau makin membuat Jihoon makin merona dan bergairah di waktu yg bersamaan.

Guanlin mulai membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup puncak payudara Jihoon,Jihoonpun hanya mampu melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan mendesah dan meremas surai hitam Guanlin.

"Aahhh...Aahhh..Daaddyy..."

"Yes,Baby~"

Guanlin pun makin bersemangat untuk mengulum payudara Jihoon didalam mulutnya.Tangan Guanlinpun menurunkan jajahannya menuju celana jeans yang masih tertutup rapat,ia mulai membuka kancing celana jihoon dan meloloskannya dari kaki sang gadis tanpa jihoon sadar i.

"Aahhh~~" Jihoon mendesah dengan keras saat merasakan jari Guanlin yang menyapa daerah sensitifnya dari balik celana dalam berenda yang ia kenakan,

"Daddyy~"ucap Jihoon dengan suara yang terdengar sangat mengoda di telinga Guanlin

"Yes,Why Baby?" suara Guanlin memberat kentara sekali bahwa ia tengah menahan hasratnya.

"Kau,curang bagaimana mungkin aku sudah hampir telanjang bulat dan kau masih berpakaian lengkap" ucap Jihoon dengan nada merajuk dan bibir yang dikerucutkan

Mendengar hal itu Guanlinpun segera bangkit dari atas Jihoon dan membuka seluruh kain yang melapisi tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali

Jihoon pun kembali merona saat melihat Guanlin telah polos tanpa apapun berjalan kearahnya dan kembali mengungkungnya,mata Jihoon tak dapat lepas dari kejantanan Guanlin yang besar,panjang,tebal,dan dengan hiasan urat yang menonjol semakin membuatnya tampak gagah.

"Menikmati dengan apa yang kau lihat Baby?" Goda Guanlin karna sedari tadi ia tahu bahwa pandangan Jihoon tak tepas dari Tubuh dan kejantanannya.

Jihoon lagi-lagi hanya bisa merona malu karna telah ketahuan telah memandang milik Guanlin.

"Kau,akan dapat bermain dengannya Baby tapi tidak untuk sekarang karna aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan kehangatanmu"bisik Guanlin pada cuping telingan Jihoon

Guanlin pun kembali fokus pada tubuh bagian bawah Jihoon yang mulai basah akibat permainan tangannya tadi,Guanlin menarik turun satu-satunya kain penghalang pada tubuh Jihoon.Guanlin lagi-lagi dibuat terpukau dengan bagian tubuh Jihoon,tampak bersih tanpa bulu dan terlihat merah serta rapat.Guanlin mengecup sekilas kewanitaan Jihoon,yang menghasilkan desahan halus dari sang gadis.

"Ahh~~"

Guanlin menatap Jihoon seolah minta persetujuan dari sang gadis,Jihoon pun hanya mampu mengangguk.

Guanlin mengocok kejantanannya sebentar setelah dirasa siap ,ia pun mulai memasukkannya ke dalam lubang senggama Jihoon yang telah dipersiapkannya tadi.Belum sampai masuk setengahnya Jihoon terlihat menahan tanggisnya,Gualin segera sadar saat merasakan rasa hangat yang mengenai kejantanannya,dan saat melihat kebawah tepat diantara penyatuan mereka terdapat bekas darah yg mengalir dari kewanitaan Jihoon.

Guanlin tersenyum bangga karna dirinya lah orang pertama bagi Jihoon,Guanlin mengecup sejenak kening Jihoon lalu turun menuju bibir ramun sang gadis untuk mengajaknya kembali beradu lidah,demi mengalihkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah Jihoon.Akhirnya Guanlin berhasil memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam tubuh Jihoon.

"AHH.." Jihoon bergumam menahan rasa perih pada bagian bawahnya ,

"Ah~~~"sedangkan Guanlin mengeram merasakan betapa sempit dan hangatnya berada di dalam Jihoon.

Guanlin menatap Jihoon seolah meminta izin untuk bergerak,dan Jihoon pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Guanlin menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya dengan pelan ,berusaha sesabar mungkin agar tidak menyakiti sang gadis.

"Ahh~~Ahh~~Daadddyy~~" Jihoon mulai mendesah saat dirasakan rasa sakitnya kini telah berganti dengan rasa nikmat akibat gesekan kejantanan Guanlin pada lubang sengamanya.

Guanlinpun menjadi tambah bersemangat untuk mengerakkan pinggulnya saat mendengarkan desahan Jihoon yang seolah menyemangati dirinya.

"Ahh...Daddy akuuu Ahh~" ucapan Jihoon terpotong akibat gelombang kenikmatan yang menghampirinya,Guanlin tahu Jihoon baru saja mendapatkan klimaknya.

Setelah dirasa cukup bagi Jihoon untuk menikmati masa putihnya ,Guanlin pun kembali mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat ia juga akan sampai pada klimaknya ia dapat merasakan kejantanannya yang mulai membesar di dalam Jihoon.

Guanlinpun segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam Jihoon dan mengocoknya sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan cairannya di atas perut ramping Jihoon.

Guanlinpun lagi-lagi mengecup dahi Jihoon sebelum membawan sang gadis kedalam pelukannya untuk mengarungi mimpi.

"Good Night,Baby~"Bisik Guanlin di telingan Jihoon

"Night too,Daddy~"Balas Jihoon sebelum merapatkan dirinya kedalam pelukan sang daddy.

Hari ini sikap Guanlin tampak berbeda,entah ini pikiran Jihoon saja atau memang kenyataannya Guanlin berubah,

Seperti contohnya hari ini,saat Jihoon sudah selesai dengan kelasnya dan akan beranjak pulang.Tapi ia sudah dibuat terkejut dengan adanya Guanlin didepan kelasnya dan mengajakan berkeliling sebelum pulang ke apartemen Guanlin.

Jihoon,mah akan dengan senang hati mengiyakan ajakan Guanlin kapan lagi Daddynya yang cuek,dan irit bicara ini mengajaknya jalan-jalan apalagi rela menunggunya sampai kelasnya selesai.

Guanlin benar-benar menepati perkataannya, mengajak Jihoon jalan-jalan,bahkan saat Jihoon tengah sibuk memilih gaun-gaun cantikpun Guanlin akan dengan sabar menunggunya dan membawakan kantong belanjaannya yang lain.

Setelah selesai dengan segala urusan belanjanya,belanja Jihoon sebenarnya

Karena isi dari kantong-kantong belanja ini seluruhnya adalah barang milik Jihoon.

Guanlin dan Jihoon pun memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di taman kota,mereka duduk berdua di kursi taman dengan kepala Jihoon yang bersandar pada bahu Guanlin,dan tangan Guanlin yang mengenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Kak..."

"Hhmmm..."

"Kenapa Kakak mau jadi Baby ku"

"Tentu saja karna kau kaya dan juga tampan"

"Apa kakak,tdk ingin tau kenapa aku mau menjadi Daddy kakak?"

Jihoon,seketika mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Guanlin dan menatap Guanlin dengan wajah ingit tahu

"Bolehkah?" ucap Jihoon dengan nada antusias yang sangat kentara

Guanlin mengangguk.

"Aku menjadi Daddy Sugar karna aku ingin ada seseorang yang mengangapku,membutuhkanku,karna keluargaku tak pernah sekalipun mengangapku,aku butuh pengakuan kak"jawab Guanlin dengan nada lirih

Jihoon yang mulai menyadari Guanlin mulai terbawa perasaannya,ia pun memeluk Guanlin lalu membisikkan lembut di telingan sang pria

"Karna Daddy hari ini baik,maka akan Baby beri hadiaahh~~" ucap Jihoon di sertai desahan dan kecupan di telingan Guanlin

"Aahhh..."

Guanlin kali ini bermain lembut,bahkan ia bersedia berlama-lama hanya untuk mengecupi seluruh tubuh Jihoon,dan membuat sang gadis benar-benar siap untuk dirinya.

Guanlin kembali membawa Jihoon kedalam lumatan panasnya,tanpa mengurangi tempo gerakan pingulnya bahkan Jihoonpun ikut serta dalam permainan kali ini iya juga ikut mengerakkan pingulnya berlawanan arah dengan Guanlin.

Guanlin merasakan Jihoon telah sampai pada klimaksnya dan sebentar lagi ia juga akan sampai,

"Ah..." Gualin mengeram saat merasakan kejantanannya mengeluarkan cairannya

Entah Jihoon sadar atau tidak,atau mungkin karna terbuai akan kelembutan Guanlin hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Guanlin kembali mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam rahim Jihoon.setelah merasakan cairannya benar-benar habis Guanlinpun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam Jihoon dan membawa Jihoon terlelap di dalam pelukannya.

Jihoon yang sudah kelelahanpun hanya bisa menyamankan diri didalam pelukan Guanlin.

Jihoon baru bangun pukul 9 pagi dan tidak mendapati Guanlin disampingnya,Jihoon pun tak ambil pusing segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya,namun Jihoon baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah cincin cantik yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Mungkin hadiah dari Guanlin,itu yang dipikirkan Jihoon dan melanjutkan acara membersihkan diri.Setelah selesai Jihoonpun beranjak ke dapur untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Namun,ia melihat sebuah tudung saji,Jihoon sempat berfikir apakah Guanlin menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Jihoonpun membuka tudung saji tersebut,

ia,terkejut karena menemukan sebuah testpack disana

Dan ada sebuah note kecil disampingnya

"Will you marry me,Park Jihoon?"

"Anggap saja,cincin yang sekarang di jari manismu itu adalah cincin tunangan kita"

Jihoon tanpa sadar meneteskan airmatanya,selama ini ia berusaha sekuat hati untuk tidak mencintai seorang Lai Guanlin karna ia sadar posisi yang hanyalah seorang Sugar Baby bagi Guanlin,ia sangat tidak pantas bila bersanding dengan Guanlin yang begitu sempurna.

Tapi,ternyata Guanlin pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya,

"i do,Lai Guanlin" ucap Jihoon disertai dengan senyum manis walau ia tau Guanlin tidak sedang di hadapannya.

Jihoon kembali membaca catatan yang ada.

"Catatan: aku tau kau terlambat dalam periodemu,segera kabar i aku bila ada Lai Kecil disana"

-END-


End file.
